Complicated love
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: T to be sure. At the end of season 2 Emma gets captured by Eckhart, which leads to certain changes...Read and find out. Pairing will be ES in the future.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No characters are owned by me even though I am taking some liberties with the changing of Emma's powers…

Pairing: Guess three times…You're right it's Emma and Shal 

AN: If you are going to read this story you have to forget all about season 3 and Lexa and pretend that Emma didn't die in the season 2 finale and that Adam hasn't disappeared.. If you can do that I'll be more than happy to say that I hope you'll enjoy this story which is very much set in an AU. Don't forget to review because if you don't I'm taking that as a sign that nobody wants more.

----

"We need to find her Bren, this is driving me nuts."

"We're all worried Shal, but we don't know where she is or if she's even-"

"Don't say it Brennan or I'll kick your ass. I know that she's not that."

"How do you know?"

"I just feel it okay. They've had her for over three weeks and we don't know what they have done to her or what they are doing now. We need to make a move, track them down and threaten them, anything. We just need to do something, we can't just give up."

"I know that, but Adam said that we can't go running off, maybe that's what they want."

"I'm tired of playing by theirs or Adams rules, I want Emma back and I'm going. You can choose to come with me or stay here."

"Fine, but what are you going to do?"

"I'll find some agents and fool them into an ambush. And if they don't tell me where she is, I'll beat it out of them."

"You'll probably do that anyway," Brennan mumbled as he followed her to the jet.

----

"So what are you planning to do Shal?"

"I don't know Brennan, I just figured that we should go to the ruins of my fathers company and someone will probably find us."

"That's your plan? Then we could be stuck there for hours or days…"

"Yeah, well, do you have a better idea?"

"We could go back to Adam?"

"Forget it."

"It was just a suggestion. You don't need to get so worked up about it. If we don't find anything in the ruins we can head over to the old Genomex building."

"Okay."

----

"Come on, Shal. We've looked all over the place and there's no trace of Emma."

"I know there's someone here, I can smell it."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure…Hello. Who's there?"

"Shal, I don't think screaming is gonna help-"

Brennan turned as he heard noises from behind and they were quickly surrounded by agents.

"This is great Shal. You got any plans?"

"Yeah, we fight them and then let them take us."

"Are you serious?"

All the agents attacked at once and they both avoided them, but they were outnumbered and soon enough they had to give up. The last thing they noticed was being pulled into a car.

----

Shalimar's senses told her they were being moved into a building, but she didn't open her eyes until she had been left in a room.

When she opened her eyes she felt her heart skip a beat. She was in a room without light and windows, and it reminded her of a prison. Her eyes flashed so she could get a better look at the room and noticed Brennan was passed out. There was only one way out and that was through a heavy door. She started to panic as she felt how her claustrophobia started to get to her. Her breathing got heavier and she closed her eyes trying to focus. When she tried to relax she heard voices outside the door and hurried to get up as she heard someone getting ready to open the door. Her eyes turned yellow again as she hid herself beside the door, her phobia long forgotten. The door carefully opened and a stream of light fell into the room. As the person took his first step into the room, Shalimar quickly kicked him in the face. When the man fell another came rushing in, but Shalimar dodged his attack and gave him the same kick the first one had gotten. A third one ran in and Shalimar readied herself for more fighting when a jolt of blue light shot through the air and the guy fell unconscious to the floor.

Shalimar turned towards Brennan and gave him a smile.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find Emma and get out of here."

"Fine, follow me."

----

They snuck around for a while without finding anything.

"This is like a labyrinth, how the hell are we going to find Emma in here Shal?"

"We'll just have to keep looking. Looks like there are some lab rooms over there. It's guards outside, so that's probably where they have Emma."

"And what are you planning on doing?"

"Wait and see." Shalimar walked over to the guards.

"Hi, is that where you're keeping my friend?"

"The two guards looked at her for a second before one of them threw a punch that Shalimar easily dodged and returned with a kick, knocking him out. The second one tried to throw a punch too, but she just avoided it and hit him in the face.

"You need to be more careful Shal, someone can find us."

"Let's just see if Emma is in there and get her out."

Shalimar opened the door and let out a short gasp at the sight in front of her. Emma had wires attached all over her and Shalimar hurried over.

"Emma, Emma," she whispered as she started to remove all the wires.

Brennan came over and started to help her. When they were done, Brennan lifted her up in his arms and as they were about to leave the room an alarm set of.

Shalimar looked at him. "Someone must have noticed we're gone, let's hurry."

They moved as fast as they could, but didn't get far before two agents showed up. Shalimar threw a few punches that knocked them out.

"We need to hurry, Brennan."

"I'm doing my best here. We should be at the exit soon."

They rounded a corner and saw the way out, along with half a dozen agents.

"Shit. I can't take all of them out, it's gonna take too long."

"Take Emma for me a sec." He lifted the unconscious Emma over to Shalimar and started shooting electricity at the men.

Shalimar looked back and saw several men running towards them from behind.

"Brennan, we have to get out now."

"I know, let's go." He picked up Emma and they ran as fast as they could out the doors.

Shalimar got to the double helix first. She ran inside and made it ready for take of.

"Come on Brennan, hurry," she screamed out to him. "We haven't got all night."

Brennan came running with Emma and closed the door right in front of the agents' noses.

"Let's get out of here." he said breathless.

"Ok."

----

Shalimar and Brennan walked towards the lab with Emma.

"Shalimar and Brennan where have you guys been, we've been worried," Adam said harshly, but stopped when he saw what Brennan was holding in his arms.

"Get her to the lab immediately."

In the lab Adam turned to them with a very serious look.

"What did you two do?"

"You don't have to be so harsh you know," Shalimar said angrily, all the shock and happiness of finding Emma gone. "A thanks or good job wouldn't be so bad."

"Shalimar this was very dangerous, both of you. I specifically asked you to not do anything rash."

"Not do anything rash? They've been doing things to her for over three weeks and you tell me not to rash?" Shalimar was screaming to him."

"You could have been captured or killed."

"But we weren't so instead of yelling at us you should help Emma."

Adam turned to Brennan.

"I had expected more from you Brennan. I told you to watch Shalimar, not help her."

"Come on Adam, what was I supposed to do? Nothing could have stopped Shalimar anyway so I helped her because I didn't want her do get hurt."

"Oh, thanks for that Bren. Like you didn't want to get Emma out of there too."

Shalimar turned and angrily left the lab.

Both Adam and Brennan sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for Emma?"

"No, get some rest and I'll check on her. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Okay."

Brennan left the lab reluctantly.

----

"Can I come in?" Brennan was standing in the doorway into Shalimar's room.

"Sure," she answered reluctantly.

Brennan sighed as he sat down beside Shalimar on the floor.

"I must admit that I had started to give up on her Shal. How could you be so sure she was alive?"

Shalimar avoided making eye contact. "I just knew, I felt it. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Adam said that there was nothing we could do yet, he wanted us to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I could use some sleep right now. Will you tell Jesse that we found Emma?"

"Yeah, I'll do it right away and leave you to try and relax."

"Thanks."

Brennan got up and closed the door behind him.

When he was gone, Shalimar took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Like I could sleep now, knowing that they've been doing things to her. I wonder how long it's gonna take Adam to find out. I just hope that nobody finds out how I knew so much about Emma 'cause they would just be angry and demand to know why I never told them. What if Emma didn't get out of there fast enough and something really bad has happened to her? I need to take a shower and try not to think about all the questions I have. There's no point in asking all these questions now. I'll get the answers when Emma is waking up._

----

"Adam, has she awoken yet?"

"You're up early Shalimar, even earlier than the normal you."

"I had to see Emma, is she okay?"

"I'll let you guys know everything when the final results are finished and no, she hasn't been awake yet."

"But you know something right? Is it bad?"

"I told you that I will tell everyone together when I have the final results. If you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Can you watch her for me?"

"Sure."

"Call me if there's any changes okay?"

"Okay."

When Adam had left Shalimar let out a sigh and walked over to Emma, taking her hand in hers.

"I was so worried about you Emma. If you hadn't connected to me those times, it would have been harder to believe you were still alive. The guys thought that you might have died when the building collapsed, but I knew you couldn't pass away like that. You're safe now Emma and I need you to wake up. Just give me a sign of some sort that you're here with me."

Shalimar wasn't sure, but she thought she felt Emma tighten the grip around her hand. It was barely noticeable, but she was sure that she had felt it.

"Emma?"

A low moan could be heard from Emma and her lips slightly moved.

"Oh God, Emma. Adam. Adam, she's waking up, hurry."

"Shal?" It wasn't much more than a whisper, but Shalimar heard it very clearly.

"Emma, I'm here, you're safe."

Adam came running into the lab, followed by Jesse and Brennan.

"Everyone, out."

"What?"

"I want you guys out immediately."

Brennan and Jesse started backing away, but Shalimar didn't move a muscle.

"I want to stay with her."

"You can all see her later, but I don't want you to be here right now," Adam said at the same time as he was bending over Emma.

"You can't make that decision for all of us. I'm staying." She was screaming at him and she felt Brennan and Jesse taking her arms.

"Let go of me," she hissed and her eyes turned yellow, but the boys ignored it and started dragging her out of the lab. She tried to get loose, but they held her too tight and soon she found herself in the main room with the boys.

When they let go of her, she gave them a deadly glare before turning and walking to her room.

----

There was a short knock at her door before it was opened and Adam walked in.

"I need to talk to you about Emma."

"Is she okay?"

"Mostly. I'll let everyone know everything, but you can go see her before I do."

"Why?"

"Emma said that she wanted to talk to you alone."

"Fine," Shalimar said and got up to leave. Adam stopped her.

"You have to remember that she has just woken up and need to rest so be careful with her."

"I think I know how to behave around her thank you," she spat at him.

"Look Shalimar, I understand that you wanted to be with her and all, but I did what I thought was best for her, so stop being sulky and think about Emma."

She sighed. "I know that I might have overreacted to the whole thing, but I care very much about Emma and I wanted to be there for her."

"We all care about her Shalimar, very much." They locked eyes and kept staring at each other for a while until Adam broke the silence.

"What is it you're not telling me Shalimar?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly. "I'll go see Emma now."

She moved before Adam had time to stop her.

----

"Hey sunshine," Shalimar said as she walked in and stood next to Emma with a bright smile.

Emma smiled back even though Shal could see how tired and weak she was.

She bent over and moved a strand of hair in Emma's face before giving her a short kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into Emma's ear before she got a chair and sat down close to Emma, taking her hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"Yeah, except from that and tired how do you feel? What have they done to you?"

"Adam will probably let you guys know soon."

"Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure yet. Adam hasn't told me anything and the men that worked for Eckhart certainly didn't tell me what they did…Actually, why I wanted to talk to you were because I was hoping what happened with you and me could stay, well, between you and me."

"Of course, I wasn't exactly planning on telling them anyway."

"Good, because I don't want them to know that my…"

"That your powers have evolved. It can just stay between us, but there is one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to be totally honest with me and tell me everything that happened and happens. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other."

"I only promise that if you promise the same."

"Okay, I promise."

They both smiled.

"Emma, are you two done?"

"Yes, Adam. I'll let Emma rest so you can tell us the results."

"I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay."

"Try to relax."

"I will."

With a last look at Emma, Shalimar left the room and headed to meet the rest of the team.

----

"I think you all want to know what has happened with Emma and the tests show…the results say that Mason has been, uh, fumbling with Emma's DNA and powers."

"What are you saying Adam?" Brennan asked confused.

"They have experimented on her and made her powers expand at the same time as they have inserted new powers. It's a miracle that she has survived it, but somehow her body have seemed to adapt the new mutations."

"Well, what can she do?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"As far as the tests show she is a telempath, a telekinetic, a feral and a thermal that can create fire or freeze things."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"No, Shalimar. I'm very serious."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not sure what I think of this chapter and I'm sorry if I use a long time too update…

----------

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Shalimar said as she saw Emma walking slowly in the hallway.

"Better I guess. Adam says I'm strong enough to move back into my own room again."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Emma, come on. If something is wrong I want to know it. Maybe I can help?"

"I don't know Shal, I just don't know how to control my new…abilities."

"Have you tried them already?"

"No, they just appear when they want to and I'm afraid I'm gonna harm someone."

"Then we'll just practise. I can help you with the feral part if you want to?"

"It's more the thermal part I'm worried about. If I move my hands around enough, things happen."

"Then let's practise."

"Dammit Shal, it's not that easy." Emma's eyes flashed yellow.

"Ok, ok, just relax. I'm trying to help here."

"I'm relaxed."

"Ehh, no you're not…exactly. Want me to help you to your room?"

"I don't need help to get to my room." Emma spat.

"Okay, you don't need to get angry, I'll just leave you alone since everything I say is wrong today." She started walking, but was stopped by Emma when she was about to move past her.

"Shal, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's okay Emma." Shalimar looked at Emma and noticed the despair and sadness in her eyes and features. She wrapped her arms around Emma and embraced her in a warm hug. Shalimar breathed in Emma's scent and noticed it was a little different from normal, but in a way she still smelled good.

"I was going to take a shower."

"What? I haven't said a word to you."

Shalimar broke the embrace and looked at Emma.

"I…I just…I think I should get to my room and take a shower and relax."

Emma started walking away.

"Ok." Shalimar answered. "I'll see you later," she half shouted to Emma's back before she went to find Adam.

---------

"Adam, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He turned and saw Shalimar's serious face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Can Emma read our thoughts?"

"No, but her original powers have increased severely so she could be able to feel what others feel so strong that she practically know what they're thinking. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Shalimar." Adam gave her his most stern look.

"It's just that when I was talking to her she knew what I was thinking…And she is a lot more sensitive and easily irritated."

"You have to give her some time Shalimar. It's because of all that's happened to her and her new powers."

"I know that, but I want to help her."

"Then you have to ask Emma how you can help her and the best way might be to give her some space so she can think about all this."

"Whatever." She turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room if I'm allowed," she snapped back at him.

----------

Shalimar closed the door and let out a frustrated sigh as she climbed into her bed.

Nobody understood how much she cared for Emma. She just wanted Emma to be fine and she had realised something when Emma got captured and everyone thought she was dead. When they didn't find Emma in the ruins Shalimar had felt how fear had struck her, fear of that Emma was gone and she didn't get a chance to tell her how much she really loved her.

And Adam kept making it clear that they shouldn't bother Emma with anything now, but when was she going to tell her then? What about the pain she feels every time she's close to Emma, because she can't tell her how much she really cares for her? What if Emma already knew and she didn't like it? She felt like she didn't know anything anymore and sometimes she just wanted to cry and make it all go away, back to how it was before.

----------

Emma stepped out of the shower and was drying herself of when she felt Shalimar's frustration. She tried her best to ignore it and kept drying herself. She was about to brush her hair when the frustration she was feeling changed to pain and despair.

"Christ Emma. Pull yourself together and focus."

She tried to shut the feeling out, but couldn't do it and she felt how tears started to form in her eyes. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked quickly out the door to her room and over to Shalimar's. She tried the handle and was grateful that the door was unlocked.

Shalimar was startled when the door opened, but relaxed when she saw it was Emma.

"Emma, what's wrong?" she said as she sat up in the bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Me? Why? I'm fine."

"Come on Shal. I tried to block out your feelings, but I couldn't and I felt pain and frustration."

"I'm fine really." Shalimar lied and let her eyes move over Emma's exposed skin. She felt how her heart started to pound faster and looked away, ashamed of what she was feeling.

"Aren't you cold?" She said to the wall.

Emma looked down her own body and then back at Shalimar with a smile. "I was in a hurry."

"I'm sorry okay. You just go and get dressed and I'll try not to feel anything." Shalimar said sulky and turned around in the bed, away from Emma.

Emma let out a small smile as she walked up to the bed.

"Don't be such a baby, Shal. You promised me that we would tell each other everything, remember?"

Emma's hand moved up to Shalimar's chin and brushed the hair away from her ear. Then she leaned over and whispered.

"You can trust me, sweetie. I won't be angry. I'm worried because I care so much about you."

Emma's breath and the words sent chills down Shalimar's spine and she felt how she started to panic at the same time as her heart started to pound not only in her chest, but between her legs.

Did Emma already know? Was she playing with her?

Shalimar was afraid of the answer, but had to find out so she turned around and looked straight into playful blue eyes. Their faces were almost touching and both women could feel the others warm breath against their lips.

As Emma stood there, face so close to Shalimar, she felt calm for the first time since she got back. She wanted to kiss Shalimar, but felt Shalimar's confusion to all of this and she wanted Shalimar to admit not only to Emma, but to herself too that she liked her.

Shalimar broke their intense gaze and moved her eyes down Emma's neck. It was then she remembered that Emma still was in her towel.

"Oh God, you must be freezing," she said as she sat up.

Emma had totally forgotten that she was cold and almost naked.

"I'm not really that cold," she lied.

"Not cold? You have goosebumps Emma. You should get some clothes on."

"I was thinking more like, why don't you offer me to come into bed with you so I can warm myself?" she said with a sly smile. Emma was surprised at what came out of her mouth and so was Shalimar. Both women thought that it wasn't like Emma to be so forward or _playful_, but at the same time they both liked it.

Shalimar tried to say something, but couldn't so the two girls just kept staring at each other.

A knock could be heard and the door opened.

"Shalimar, I wanted to talk to you about-" Adam stopped mid-sentence at what he saw.

Shalimar in the bed with Emma standing close to her with just a towel around herself.

"Eh…Is this a bad time?"

"No," Shalimar said as she jumped down from the bed. "Emma was just coming by because I had some critical problems and she was just leaving to get dressed." Both girls avoided eye contact with each other.

"Yeah, I'll go now." Emma said as she hurried past Adam and closed the door after her.

Adam raised his eyebrows at Shalimar.

"What critical problems?"

"Emotional problems, private. Did you want anything?"

"I actually came here to talk to you about Emma."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to talk to her about what has happened with her the last three weeks and help her if she needs anything. It's just that you're closest to her and she didn't want to talk to me, so I figured you could try."

"I think Emma will talk about what happened when she's ready Adam."

"Of course, but it mustn't take too long, because it's not good to keep something like this to yourself and it's even more important when Emma is a psionic. In the long run this incident can turn out really bad when it comes to her powers."

"Tell you what. Give her a week or two and I'm sure she'll come around okay?"

"Only if you promise me that you'll watch her closely."

"I will."

----------

As soon as Adam was gone, Shalimar walked out of her room and over to Emma's. As she was about to knock she noticed a weak smell of burnt coming from the room. Without thinking she flung the door open.

"Emma, are you okay?" she said, her voice almost panic.

Emma quickly emerged from the bathroom. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Just a little book accident."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to read a book and it just sort of started…burning."

"What?"

"But everything is fine now, really."

"What? It could have been dangerous."

"I told you that this was going to happen. It's gonna be fine once I get complete control over the powers."

"I don't like the idea of you hurting yourself. We should start training right away. I can take you to a safehouse so we can practise safely?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Of course you are. You're gonna have to do this sooner or later and it's not as fun to do it alone as it is to do it with me."

"I guess you have a point."

----------

"Come on Emma, focus on the bottle."

Emma sighed. "I give up."

"No, you almost had it. Did you see how close you were to making it lift of the desk? You just have to concentrate."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Emma answered annoyed.

Shalimar walked behind her and placed her hands around Emma's sides, pressing her against her and leaning over to her ear.

"First of all you have to relax."

Emma closed her eyes as she felt the ferals breath against her ear and neck.

"Just relax and focus," Shalimar continued to whisper. "Nobody is pressuring you to do anything. It's just you, me and that bottle who really wants to be lifted of the desk."

Emma let out a barely noticeable moan when her whole body seemed to loosen up. Sometimes she couldn't believe how at peace Shalimar made her feel, but it sure was a good feeling to just let everything go and don't worry about anything.

Shalimar felt Emma relax in her hold and smiled to herself.

"Good. Continue to be calm and concentrate on the bottle."

Shalimar moved a few steps to the side as Emma slowly opened her eyes and let her gaze fall on the bottle, staring hard at it.

"Get up, get up, get up," she whispered and the bottle started moving.

"Come on Emma, keep focusing, you almost got it."

Slowly the bottle moved a few centimetres above the desk.

A few hours later Emma managed to move several bottles at once.

"Good, you're starting to get it now," Shalimar said as she walked around in the room.

Emma looked at her and the blonde noticed her expression.

"What are you gonna do?" The feral said suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"You should concentrate on the bottles."

"It's not actually that hard once you've gotten them of the ground."

"You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do right?"

"And what would that be?" Emma smiled innocently.

"Bottles, me, bottles."

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I think that was a good idea."

"No Emma-"was all the feral managed to get out because Emma had already sent the bottles flying towards her. Shalimar ducked to avoid getting hit by any of them. She barely got time to get up before Emma attacked her, throwing punches at her in high speed. Shalimar blocked several of them before catching Emma's hands, holding the still in a firm grip.

"Someone's full of energy."

"Well, I can't be the only one training."

"You're not the only one. While you're training to control your abilities I'm training my patience."

"Aww, is the feral bored with me?"

Emma laughed and Shalimar did the same.

"Don't worry, you're not that bad."

Shalimar was still holding Emma's hands in front of her. Suddenly she felt her chest getting warm as if she was heating up and she released Emma's hands and quickly threw of the shirt she was wearing.

"Jesus Emma, are you trying to kill me?" the feral said annoyed.

"What? No, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Shalimar sighed and calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just, your shirt doesn't almost get set on fire every day."

"I'm really sorry." The brunette felt at the verge of tears and Shalimar regretted what she had said and silently cursed herself for upsetting Emma when this was such a hard time for her.

She stepped closer to Emma and lifted her chin, making their eyes meet.

"It's okay, really. We should practice that gift so you don't have to worry about setting things on fire."

It was first now Emma took real notice of that the feral stood in only her bra and she couldn't stop her eyes from travelling to the blonde's chest. She saw that Shalimar was getting red as if she was badly sunburned.

"I hurt you," Emma said sadly as she let her fingers trail softly over the redness.

Shalimar's breath caught in her throat and the soft touch sent tingles along her skin.

"It's nothing," she breathed out heavily. "I'll be fine."

Emma felt the ferals hot breath on her chin and it sent chills down her spine. She looked up at Shalimar and their eyes connected their faces only centimetres apart.

"Shalimar is everything okay?"

Both women jumped away from each other, startled.

"Shalimar?"

"Yeah, we're fine Adam." Subconsciously she placed an arm over her chest.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you two since you've been gone a while."

"No, we're fine, but we might have to stay and practice more."

"Oh okay."

"Actually Adam, I don't feel so good. I'm kinda tired so we'll come home."

"Okay Emma, I'll see you guys later."

Shalimar looked at Emma with a stern expression.

"You know we need to get your thermal powers under control. I only put that off because you said you wanted to start with something easier and less dangerous, but that is the most important ability you need to control."

"Look, I'm tired and you can't expect me to get everything right away. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?"

Shalimar's expression softened. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

Emma turned away from her and the feral sighed as she went to get her shirt she had thrown away before walking back over to Emma. She carefully laid a hand on the brunettes shoulder, slowly turning her towards herself.

Tears were slowly running down Emma's cheeks. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or sound angry." Shalimar embraced her, trying to give some comfort.

"I didn't ask for this." Emma said weakly.

"I know sweetie, but we'll find a way to get through this."

They pulled away.

"The things they did to me, I can't even remember everything. I went in and out of consciousness and there was always some kind of pain even though I don't know if it was physically or mentally."

"I'm so sorry," Shalimar whispered, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Shal. And you got me out remember?"

"I still feel like I should have done something sooner. I mean, they had you for three weeks Emma and that's three weeks too much."

"I didn't really have any sense of time when I was there. How did you manage to find me anyway?" Emma asked curious, starting to feel better now that she could talk to Shalimar about what had happened to her.

"Oh you know…I went back to the ruins, ran into some of Eckhart's agents and let them take me to the hideout."

Emma laughed. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's what I'm here to do. Now, let's go home so you can get some rest."

"Okay."

----------


	3. Chapter 3

An: Wanna say a huge thank you to "over it" with the very nice reviews and appreciation of my writing. It means a lot…

And I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I've posted, but you all know the adorable friend writers block…So I hope I'm forgiven. And I hope this doesn't suck. Tell me if it does and I'll have to work harder to try and make it better...

----------

Shalimar walked into the lab and sat down next to Adam with a sigh.

"How is she?"

"She's tired and sleeping. But she's starting to get at least some of the powers under control. A few more days and it should be fine."

"Good."

"I don't think we should expect anything of her too soon though. She's still struggling with all of this."

"So she has talked to you? What did she say?"

"I think that's between Emma and me. She'll talk to you when she's ready Adam."

"You have to understand that this can be dangerous for her and therefore I need to know as much as possible-" He looked up and saw Shalimar breathing rapidly as if she was scared.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to go," Shalimar managed to gasp out before she ran.

She ran to Emma's room and walked in, hurrying over to the psionic who was lying in her bed breathing rapidly too. Shalimar could feel how scared Emma was, it was surging through her own body, her every fibre and she had to sit down on the bed to not fall.

"Emma, Emma." She said as firmly as she could manage. "Emma, you have to wake up. It's not real."

The psionic woke with a strong yank, gasping.

Quickly Shalimar embraced the younger woman and started whispering soothing words in her ear. "Shh, calm down. It's okay, none of it is real anymore. You're safe Em, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You're safe. It's gonna be okay. It was just a nightmare, it's over now."

Emma calmed down and pulled back to look into the ferals eyes. When Shalimar saw the fear in Emma's eyes, all she wanted to do was hug her and comfort her and make sure she was safe. She wanted to soothe her and caress her and kiss her…Kiss her? Shalimar looked away, ashamed. How could she be thinking about that in the state Emma was in? What was wrong with her?

She didn't see the half smile that formed on the other woman's lips.

The feral was brought out of her own debate when she felt a hand taking a firm grip around her chin, forcing her head to turn back and then felt a pair of lips pressed firmly, but not forcefully, against her own.

"What was that for?" the feral asked when they pulled apart.

"I was getting tired of you discussing me with yourself."

"What?" Shalimar said confused.

"I was getting tired of you being confused and never make any move."

Shalimar just looked at her dumb folded before trying to pull herself together.

"So not used to you being like this," she said, still processing everything.

"I guess it was the feral in me," Emma shot back with a gleam in her eye, her nightmare long gone from her mind.

"What, you knew and you didn't even give me a hint?"

"I think I gave you many. You've had plenty of opportunities, but you were a coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, only with you because I like you so much."

Emma smiled warmly at her before her face turned serious.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course," Shalimar replied as she got under the covers with Emma and snuggled against her.

Emma smiled before closing her eyes and relaxing.

Not long after she fell asleep, followed by a very happy feral.

-----

"Okay, I found some old magazines that we can burn up so start heating this place," Shalimar said with a playful smile, making Emma laugh.

Shalimar walked over to the iron table in the middle of the room and laid a few magazines there before stepping away.

"Okay, I want you to set fire on it and then put out the flame. Think you can do that?"

"I'll just have to try," Emma replied before focusing on the items in front of her.

After almost a minute without anything happening, she sighed and Shalimar laughed at the red head who was clearly frustrated.

Moving behind Emma, the blonde removed the younger woman's hair from her neck and slowly stared planting light kisses there.

Instantly Emma leaned into the touch as she sighed again, but this time out of delight and not frustration.

"I'm never gonna learn this if you keep doing that."

"Of course you are. I'm just making you relax. Just try again."

Emma pointed her hands in the magazine's direction and tried not to focus too much on the now more forceful kisses the feral was planting on her neck, but failed miserably.

Closing her eyes, the red head moaned and Shalimar smirked to herself. When Emma opened her eyes again, her eyes widened and she tried to pull away from the older woman's grasp.

Shalimar looked up from her assault on Emma's neck and smiled when she saw one of the magazines burning.

"See, it's not that bad. Now try to put it out."

"I can't, I don't know how to choose what I'm gonna do." Emma said with a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"Just focus on the ability you want to use. It's just the same as with the bottles, just a different power."

Two hours later both Emma and Shalimar admitted the red head's thermal powers would need a lot of work. Emma had started to get control over the fire part, but she had only managed to put the flame out once.

Emma let out a tired sigh as she laid herself down on the floor with a pout.

Shalimar sat sown next to her with a sly smile.

"What?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I think you need a break." The feral replied smugly before crawling on top of the red head.

Emma giggled as Shalimar leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and nose, and then her lips.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Emma said before pulling the blonde down again. This time the kiss wasn't soft. It was hungry as the two women wanted to taste the other properly.

---

"Jesse could you check the cameras in the safe house Shalimar and Emma are practising in?" Adam said over the com-link.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I just want you to see if they're really working."

"And what else would they do?" Jesse asked confused as he started typing on the computer.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling about them."

Jesse was about to reply when the camera's came up on the screen and he froze.

"Did you check it?" Adam asked impatiently.

Jesse looked at the two women making out on the floor.

"Jesse?"

He tore his eyes away from the screen. "Um, yeah, everything is fine Adam."

"Are they training?"

"Yep, definitely training something," he said dazed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. They're practising on Emma's different abilities."

"Okay. Can you inform them that I want them home in an hour?"

"I'll make sure they know," Jesse said, taking one last look at the two women who were still making out before closing the window with a smile.

-----

Jesse was sitting inside the Double Helix wondering if he should call the two women on their com-links or go and meet them. He decided to see what the women were doing first and ordered the camera's over the safe house. When he looked at them he saw that the girls were cuddled together and kissing occasionally. He really didn't want to interrupt their moment, but Adam said he wanted them home in an hour and it was barely fifteen minutes left. Sighing, she walked out of the Helix and over to the entrance. Not bothering to knock, he simply phased himself through. He couldn't say that he didn't want to catch the two in the act. After all he was a man.

When Shalimar noticed him standing right inside the door, she quickly got up away from the red head.

"Jesse, hi." She said surprised.

"I came to get you guys. Adam wants you home in ten minutes and I didn't want to interrupt that quality time you two shared."

"You were watching us?" Shalimar said shocked.

"No, no," Jesse said quickly. "Adam asked me to check on you two because he suspects something is up and I just saw you for a second."

"What did you tell him?" Emma asked.

"That you were practising," the molecular replied with a smirk.

Shalimar walked over to him and hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Jesse whined as he rubbed his arm.

"You're such a perv."

"I am not. I was totally defending you guys. Would it be better if Adam saw it?"

By now Emma had joined Jesse.

"What, are you gonna hit me too?"

Emma just smiled amused before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for not selling us out."

"I'm just happy for you two," the molecular answered with a bright smile.

"Let's go," Shalimar said as the two others followed.

-----

"What's up?" Shalimar asked as she, Jesse and Emma walked into the lab where Adam and Brennan already were.

"I've been contacted by a new mutant that says he has information about Eckhart," Adam answered.

"And you want us to get him?" Emma asked.

"I want Shalimar and Brennan to go and Jesse to wait in the Helix and make sure everything goes fine."

"What about me?" Emma said confused.

"You should stay here."

"But I can help."

"I think it's too early Emma." Adam said seriously. "And I want to talk to you in private so this is a good opportunity."

"But-" Emma started, but was silenced by a stern look from the older man.

Shalimar gave Emma a hug before everyone left Adam and a pouting Emma.

"Let's go to the lab," Adam said to the red head when the others had taken off.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Emma asked innocently when they got there, but knew it all too well.

"First I want to know what you remember from being held captive by Eckhart."

"Not much. I was being drugged almost all the time."

"So you don't have any idea of where they held you?"

"Well, if I did, I would have told you so we could stop them wouldn't I?" the red head said with irritation clear in her voice.

"Okay." Adam said as he picked up on her obvious discomfort.

"The other thing I want to talk to you about is Shalimar."

"What about her?"

"She's obviously very protective of you."

"And your point?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, are you guys involved?"

"Still not following you," Emma said innocently. "Look, if you're worried about Shalimar you should just talk to her instead of me."

"I've tried, but she only gets angry."

"And what do you want me to do? Tell her to stop caring about me and not be happy that someone everyone tried to convince her was dead is still alive?"

"No, but I want you to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't let her concern for you get in the way of what needs to be done."

"You know as well as I do that none of us can tell her what to do and not do."

Adam sighed.

"It's just not healthy and I think the guys feel left out because she's always spending all her time with you."

"Adam, Shalimar was really close to me and she thought I was dead. Of course she wants to be with me. I know the way she feels better than anyone and you know just as well as I do that even though she pretends to be tough, she's very sensitive."

"But still-"

"She's had a very hard time after my supposedly death and this is her way of dealing with it. Cut her some slack," Emma replied angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Relax Emma, "Adam said calmly.

"Sorry. All these powers just have me a little wound up," the red head replied apologetically.

"It's fine. How is your training working out?" the older man asked to get their conversation over to a less sensitive subject.

"It's going good. I still have some problems with my thermal powers, but the others are fine."

"Good. I want to run some tests on you while you're here, to check if anything is off with you."

"Okay, "Emma replied reluctantly.

-----

Emma bolted out of the chair she was sitting on and Adam sighed.

"Emma, you need to sit still or else this scan won't work."

"Shal and Brennan are being attacked," Emma said quickly."

"What?"

"I need to get to them," she said as she started to make her way out of the lab, but was spun back around by Adam.

"Even if they are, there's nothing you can do. Let's see if they contact us."

"Are you out of your mind?" The red head said in disbelief. "Something can happen to them and you tell me to stay put?"

"You can't do anything. And if you can sense they're being attacked I'm sure you can sense if any of them gets hurt."

Emma stared at him furiously as her eyes flashed again.

"Adam," Jesse called over his com-link, making the older man look away from his little staring contest with the red head.

"Yes Jesse, is everything okay?"

"It was a set up, but we managed to get out of there."

"Good, are you on your way back?"

"Yep, we'll be there in five."

Adam turned around only to find an empty lab. He sighed as he got a thoughtful look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please review cause I don't know what I thought of this. Does it make any sense at all?

------

Shalimar knocked carefully on Emma's door. She wasn't sure she should be disturbing her after her little outburst that Adam had told the feral about as he tried to grill her for information about Emma and her powers, not to mention the two women's relationship. She sighed as she thought back to their little confrontation.

"_Shalimar, I need you to tell me everything you know about all of Emma's powers."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't think this is good for her. They just seem to be so huge and I don't know if she can handle it."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She could feel you being attacked. I demand you tell me what's going on here cause I haven't been wanting to push you, but I know something is up between the two of you and I want to know what it is."_

"_Seriously Adam, it's nothing."_

"_Shalimar, didn't you hear me?" the older man said sternly and his tone provoked her. She knew she should probably tell him, but she didn't like how he was speaking to her so she decided against it._

"_I heard you fine. Did you hear me? Cause I'm not telling you anything as long as it doesn't concern you," she snapped back._

"_Everything here concerns me and I want to look after everyone's well being," he shot back._

"_Well, I'm fine and Emma will be fine."_

"_And what about the guys? You two have completely shut them out. We're a team Shalimar."_

"_They can handle themselves."_

"_You spend all your time with her and it's not healthy. What is it that's going on between the two of you? What are the two of you keeping from us?"_

"_I've told you it's nothing you need to know about. Why can't you just leave me alone and stop bugging me about it?"_

"_Because I'm concerned about you."_

"_Well don't be," Shalimar said with obvious anger as her eyes flashed at him and she turned away._

"_Don't walk away from me, we're not done," the older man said in a raised voice and the feral flinched, knowing she had crossed the line, but she was too pissed and felt too trapped to care. So she ignored him and quickly walked out of the lab instead._

_She was half surprised to see Jesse and Brennan making their way towards her as she hurried away from the lab._

"_Hey, is everything okay? We heard arguing," Brennan said just before they reached her, but the blonde roughly pushed past the two men._

The feral blinked when the door in front of her opened to reveal a thoughtful Emma.

"We need to talk," the red head said before Shalimar could even open her mouth.

The blonde nodded, suddenly nervous even though she didn't quite know why.

"I've been thinking about this and the conversations both you and I had with Adam today has made me come to a conclusion."

Emma looked up to see sadness in the feral's eyes.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I get it."

"You do?"

"You've changed your mind and that's fine. Just promise it won't get awkward between us."

"What are you talking about?" the red head asked confused, but then understood what Shalimar thought she was doing.

"Break-" the blonde started, but was cut of by Emma.

"I'm not talking about that."

Shalimar looked at her surprised. "You're not?"

"Of course not. I don't regret kissing you. You make me happy."

"Oh," the blonde said embarrassed as she felt her cheeks flush.

"I was talking about telling Adam what's been going on between us."  
"Everything? As in us being together too?"

"Well, maybe not that cause I don't know how he would react to that yet, but I think we should explain to him how you knew I wasn't dead. It will probably make it more clear to him why you're acting what he calls overprotective and so easily get angry with the others."

"Okay, if you're sure you want to tell him."

"I do. And I think it's for the best cause I don't like you and Adam fighting with each other. He's like a father to you and instead of pushing him away I think you should make him understand."

The feral sighed. "You're probably right. It's just not helping when it always feels like someone is attacking me."

"And that's why I think we should enlighten him. It doesn't mean we have to tell the guys."

"Okay."

"I think we should do it right now."

"Now?" Shalimar said as she guiltily shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes now. Cause then you two can clear that argument you had about this."

"It's really freaky that you can practically read other people's minds. If it hadn't been for the fact I trust you I would have been furious at you for reading me right now."

Emma looked away uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. It's just, you know I have problems with controlling all my powers."

Shalimar grinned as she moved closer to the red head.

"I know and that's another reason why I'm not angry. Besides, how could I be mad at the most beautiful person I've ever met, which I am so lucky to be able to call my girlfriend?"

Emma blushed at the nice words the blonde said and by the honest emotion radiating off her.

The younger woman felt graceful fingers move under her chin and slowly turn her face towards the feral's. Before she could really think anything about it, she felt a pair of full lips press softly against her own. Without thinking much over it, the red head eagerly answered the kiss, not quite believing that she was actually kissing the feral and would be able to call the blonde her girlfriend from now on.

After what seemed like too short, the two women had to pull away to catch their breaths.

"You ready?" Emma said with a crooked smile to the feral.

"Not really, but I guess this is as good a time as any other," Shalimar replied while she pretended to be scared.

-----

"Adam, we need to talk," Emma said as she walked into the lab followed by an uncomfortable looking feral.

"About what?" he asked as he eyed both of them. He was secretly hoping they would finally open up to him because all this fighting wasn't usual for him, especially not with Shalimar and he wanted to understand why she had been acting like she had lately.

"It's about when I was being held a captive."

"Okay," the old man replied as he motioned for them to take a seat, giving them his full attention.

"Well, I don't really know where to start so I'll just jump into it," the red head said with a deep breath. "I don't know how or why, but while they were holding me captive there was times when I somehow connected to Shalimar."

"What?" Adam said surprised. That sure explained why the blonde had been so frustrated and angry with all of them. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he looked over at the feral.

"I don't know," Shalimar answered guiltily.

"You should have told me cause then we would have done more. We thought she was dead."

The older man's voice was getting angrier and the blonde cringed.

"I really don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was just scared that you would all think I was imagining things. I did myself at first," she said ashamed.

Adam sighed as he calmed himself. "You should have told us, at least me."

"I know okay and I'm sorry," the feral cried. "But can you blame me for doubting if I should when all of you tried convincing me she was gone? It's not all my fault you know."

The older man saw her point and looked at her apologetically.

"I just wish you would talk to me like you do to Emma. I only want what's best for you."

"It's not like I can keep anything a secret from her anyway," the blonde replied with a small smile as she looked over at the red head.

"Seriously Shalimar."

"I'm sorry okay. I guess I've just needed a female I could talk to instead of guys all the time. And especially not a scientist who would do dozens of tests on me if I told him I could feel my 'dead.' friend."

"Just don't shut yourself off Shalimar cause it's not good. And I would always listen to you."

"I know," the feral replied with a warm smile.

A charged silence followed.

"So was that it? Can we go?" Shalimar asked.

Adam studied the two women in front of him.

"It's nothing Adam," Emma said as he was about to open his mouth. Instead his jaw dropped in surprise.

"We're just close friends."

"Um…okay," he said confused.

"So can we go?"

"Yes. I guess there's nothing else we need to talk about for the time being, but feel free to tell me anything."

"Great," the blonde said as she popped up from her chair and turned expectantly towards Emma.

"I'll just be a second," the red head replied.

"Okay," Shalimar replied uneasily before making her way out with a confused look.

"So what can I do for you?" Adam asked.

"I want you to take those tests," Emma answered.

The older man tried his best to not act taken off guard, but failed.

"Weird huh?" Emma asked for him. "It's even freaking me out a little cause I don't know how Brennan and Jesse and other people will react when they find out I can practically read their minds and that I'm doing it without trying," she added with a sigh.

"It has to be tough."

"Yeah. The only one who doesn't seem to mind is Shalimar. I think that's why I have spent so much time with her because it helps me better to come to terms with all that's happened."

"I understand," Adam replied thoughtful.

"You really won't let that suspicion go will you?"

"Hmmm?" the older man said as he looked at her.

"Me and Shal, you're thinking about it way too much."

"I just need to know the truth."

"You don't need to know the truth as long as it doesn't affect the team," Emma answered softly with a warm smile.

"But it will. You've seen how protective she is of you and imagine when you guys get into a serious relationship."

"Who says anything about a relationship? She just looks at me as her sister," the red head replied just as softly.

Adam looked at Emma as he realized she was trying to convince him it was nothing going on.

"You two already have a relationship don't you?"

"Yeah, a relationships as good friends." _With lots of benefits, _she thought in her head. "Now can we get those tests done? If you're worried about what's happening to me I don't think you should wait with finding out what's wrong," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked amazed.

"Honestly, I'm shit scared, but I want this to be kept between the two of us and if anyone can fix a problem I know it's you."

"Okay, let's get to it then," Adam answered with a slight smile.

Adam's uncomfortableness didn't go unnoticed by the red head and it made her feel sad.

-----

When Emma walked in the door to her room she was half surprised to see the feral sitting there with a thoughtful expression, but as soon as she saw the red head come in it changed to an unreadable one.

"Did you tell him?" was the first think Shalimar said and her hostile tone didn't go unnoticed by the younger woman.

"No, but I think he pretty much knows."

"What did you do?"

"Just some talking. You know, the usual, if I remember anything and stuff," Emma lied.

The feral sighed as she got up and walked over to her girlfriend, her face still unreadable. She stopped in front of the red head and lifted her left hand, letting it run softly over the younger woman's cheek and neck as she studied her lips. They locked eyes and Emma felt her stomach drop when she saw disappointment in the older woman's eyes.

"Why are you lying to me Em?" Shalimar said before brushing softly past her.

"Wait," the red head said loud, almost desperately and she spun around as her hand shot up automatically. She immediately realized it was a mistake as the trash can right next to the blonde burst into flames and both woman jumped away scared.

Emma looked briefly at the feral as if asking her for help, but the older woman just shook her head and walked out, leaving the red head to deal with the fire.

The blue eyed woman felt her chest tighten at her girlfriends gesture and lifted her hand to try and make the fire disappear, but she couldn't concentrate. Not getting a reaction when she tried to put out the fire, she simply fell down on the ground with loud sobs as tears quickly made their way down her cheeks.

"Jesus Emma," Jesse screamed when he saw the burning trash can as he walked by her room and quickly ran in, massing his arm as he took the trash can and ran with it into the bathroom where he put it in the shower.

With a relieved sigh he walked out again, only to take a deep breath when he saw the state his friend was in.

"What happened?" the molecular asked as he walked over to her and tried to pull the red head into a hug, but the woman quickly pulled away.

"Just get away from me. It's not like you want to be around me anyway," Emma cried with tears streaming down her face.

"That's not true Emma, you know it," Jesse answered as he tried pulling her into a hug again and was happy when she let him.

"Everything sucks," she said between gasps as she buried her head in the molecular's neck.

"It will all work out in the end," the man answered as he tried his best to sooth her.

"No it won't," she sobbed. "Shalimar is mad at me and my powers are all messed up and I might be-" she said, but managed to stop herself before saying everything.

"You might be what?" Jesse asked confused and curious.

"Nothing," Emma answered as she pulled away and tried to dry her tears.

"Okay, then why is Shal angry at you?"

"Because she's tired of me. This is all just too much with all my powers and stuff. And we haven't even been together for more than a few days."

"I'm sure she's not sick of you. Everyone can she she's crazy about you," Jesse said comfortingly.

"Whatever," the red head said dismissively. "I think you should go now, I wanna be alone so I can think and maybe get some sleep."

"Don't shut yourself off Em," the man answered, but the woman didn't hear what he was saying. The molecular sighed before slowly making his way out of the door with a last concerned look back at the red head before walking away.

--

Emma let herself fall back on the bed with a sigh as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. This was just too much. She could barely handle everything when the feral supported her and now that she wasn't here with her, the blue eyed woman didn't know what to do. She felt her eyes starting to sting again at the thought of the beautiful blonde woman who she had lied to already after just three days into their relationship. Maybe the best thing would be to tell Shalimar they shouldn't start a relationship at the time being? Maybe that was what would be the best for both of them?


End file.
